


Imperfeições

by allec_rameht



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Você é imperfeito, e eu odeio imperfeições!"
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas





	Imperfeições

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reader: Mah

Você é imperfeito, e eu odeio imperfeições!

Seu sorriso é forçado, falso, morto... Seus olhos são parados enquanto seus lábios se curvam para cima. Seus dentes, de tamanhos diferentes, mostrados para pessoas diferentes, pessoas que não são eu. E você sorri somente esse sorriso escroto! Acredite quando digo que você tem sorrisos mais bonitos, sorrisos mais perfeitos... Como aquele tímido que surge quando eu falo alguma coisa apaixonada ou até mesmo aquele verdadeiro, cheio de alegria, que vem junto com uma gargalhada que escapa de sua garganta. Sim, você possui sorrisos mais encantadores do que esse que você oferece as fotos e as pessoas que nunca serão eu. E talvez nem seja tão ruim assim esse seu defeito, mas não deixa de ser um!

Seus olhos são pequenos, infantis, _castanhos_. Pequenos, nem dá para ver os brilhos dos seus olhos quando me vê, ou uma lágrima prestes a escapar quando brigamos; seus olhos mostram sua pequenetude, e isso é errado. Infantis, você está na adolescência, mas quando eu observo seus olhos eu vejo uma criança indefesa, bonita e doce... você mostra um “eu” inexistente, você dá a impressão oposta, é quase como se você mentisse para milhares e milhares de indivíduos que já olharam seus olhos tão meigos. _Castanhos_ , normais, banais... Você, que é tão único, tão diferente, possui algo que muitos humanos possuem: olhos castanhos. E eu nunca perdoar-lhe-ei de tê-los, principalmente porque _eu os tenho_ , e isso é quase como se Deus olhasse para mim e me lembrasse a cada instante que você é meu irmão e isso é errado!

Suas orelhas, quentes, delicadas, convidativas, _desejadas_... Sempre que as olho, sinto uma imensa vontade de mordê-las, beijá-las, acariciá-las, mas eu não posso, não em público... E isso me deixa numa situação difícil, desconfortável, _vulnerável_. Por esse motivo eu odeio suas ordinárias orelhas.

Seu nariz, quase tão igual ao meu... _quase_. Esse quase somente existe porque esse mesmo nariz em sua face entram em impugnação. Ele é tão másculo, autossuficiente e adulto, enquanto todos os seus outros detalhes são femininos, delicados e infantis... Você entra em contradição, você é uma contradição, e isso é uma imperfeição

Seus lábios, definidos, pequenos, rosados, sérios... lábios conhecidos pelo meu pênis, virilha, barriga, tórax, mamilos, ombros, pescoço, orelhas, maxilar, bochechas e por fim, lábios, meus lábios perfeitos nos seus imperfeitos. Isso é tão _não_ natural. Quando foi que o perfeito quis, desejou, implorou, dependenciou do imperfeito?

Seu cabelo, encaracolado, castanho, _angelical_... Você sabia, Nicholas? Que Lúcifer era um anjo antes de cair? Que ele era perfeito, que ele tinha um cabelo _igual_ ao seu? Conhece o motivo pelo qual caiu? Porque ele se tornou imperfeito aos olhos de Deus, e então seu Pai, que ele tanto amava, o abandonou por ele ter defeitos. Você, Nick, é meu Lúcifer. Porém, sabe a diferença entre mim e Deus? É que por mais imperfeições você tenha, eu sempre vou amá-las como se fossem perfeitas, porque elas são perfeitas para mim, elas se tornaram perfeitas _por_ mim.


End file.
